An electronic device widely implemented currently comprises a support plate on a front face of which is fixed a chip of integrated circuits including an optical sensor in a front face. The support plate is equipped with an electrical connection network, front lugs of which are connected to front lugs of the chip of integrated circuits by electrical connection wires. The chip of integrated circuits and the electrical connection wires are buried in an encapsulation material formed on the front face of the support substrate plate. The electrical connection network of the support plate comprises electrical connection lugs arranged on the back face of this plate with a view to an electrical connection of the chip on a printed circuit board.
Owing to the fact that the support plate must have a larger surface area than that of the chip in order to receive the connections of the electrical connection wires around the chip, owing to the fact that the wires go beyond the front face of the chip in order to be connected onto this front face, owing to the fact that the encapsulation material must have a thickness allowing the total encapsulation of wires on the front face of the support plate, and owing to the very existence of the support plate, the possibilities of reducing the dimensions of such an electronic device are limited and do not allow a sufficient miniaturization to be attained in order to meet today's demands in equipment such as telephones or other portable devices.